


Rainy Days

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, its just fluff thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: It's a rainy day in shinra, and you are a horrible first class SOLDIER
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> man I am just killing with the titles today
> 
> Happy Valentines!! I wrote this for my very best friend @spicypepperss
> 
> I might get some zakkura up later, I hope I do! And stay tuned for the thanzag pegging its coming

The rain is falling in gentle streaks down the window, sliding down the glass in frantic movements that rival a panicked crowd; pushing and shoving their way to oblivion, not caring who they run over in their way as they slide towards an uncertain future. And really, who could say they were different? Human nature was to crumble, to destroy, to take without care who they hurt. Were they really so different from uncaring nature, swirling in a tumulus stew of-

“Darling, I can hear you being neurotic from here.”

Genesis looks behind him, surprised out of his reverie with a warm hand on his shoulder and a soothing voice. Angeal smiles slightly at him, offering a warm mug of tea. Genesis can’t help a small smile from blooming over his face, taking the mug in both hands. 

Let it never be said that working for shinra has no perks; the apartments provided to the first class of soldier were some of the nicest in the city. Currently they’re both in Angeal’s apartment, which was definitely neater and cozier than any of the other living spaces. Genesis’s apartment was luxurious, definitely, but it had been declared only fit for temporary existence by Angeal.

“Thinking about cuddling on that couch,” Angeal declared, “is making my back ache, and I am too damn old to deal with it.”

It’s not like Genesis minded, though: Angeal had a nice window seat that looked over the city, and though the window was usually dominated by plants Angeal had been shuffling things around to see what made the plants flourish, so Genesis had a view for once. The book he was reading is set aside, sipping the tea. Made perfect, as usual. 

“Thank you, love.” Genesis hums, tapping his finger against the mug idly. “I appreciate it.” 

Angeal smiles, bending to press a kiss to his forehead. “I have to keep you out of your own head, I know this.”

Genesis closes his eyes as Angeal’s lips press to his forehead, taking a moment to just breathe him in. Angeal’s lips are soft, his facial hair brushing his skin lightly, his hands warm and strong. Toughened by years of labor on a farm, by swinging a sword for shinra; Genesis had never known anyone with hands as skilled or as gentle. He smells warm, and clean; fresh, as if he was right out of a shower. It reminded Genesis of the forests near Banora; cool and like pine, like moss on the rocks Genesis and Angeal would climb over when they could get away and play. If Genesis would press his face into his neck and breathe in, he’d smell something under the pine and moss, something sweet and warm and comforting. The closest thing he could say was the memories of pulling fresh brownies out of the oven, the scent curling and filling the air and making everybody think things would be alright. 

“I’m not that bad.” Genesis huffs, looking up at him as he pulls away. 

“Yes you are.” Angeal grins, holding his own mug of tea now that he’s straightened up. He looks achingly handsome today, an old sweater worn in to comfort stretched across his broad chest, his hair snatched back in a small ponytail. His Mako blue green eyes are kind and crooked at the corners, wrinkles forming with experience- and, more than likely, stress.

Angeal heads back to the couch, letting himself down with an oof. “I’ll leave you to your book.” He calls back to him, “Let me know when you want to eat.” 

Genesis takes a moment to look at him; there’s lines in his face, stress still laying in his face even as he leans back. Angeal did so much to keep them all on track, all taken care of. He made sure Genesis was warm, loved every day; stealing kisses and compliments where he could. He made sure Sephiroth was fed and down to earth- keeping him happy and human. That’s not even getting into how much he helped Zack; the puppy practically followed Angeal around with stars in his eyes, and even a blind man could tell how much Angeal loved the younger soldier. He did so much, to train and care and make sure things were okay. Angeal was a rock, a stone anchor that held the volatile bunch of shinra together. 

He deserved so much more than what shinra made him do. 

Genesis slips off of the window seat, moving over to his husband. Angeal smiles up at him, setting his arms around his waist as the smaller man drops into his lap. “Your book not so entertaining anymore?”

Genesis reaches up, cupping his face gently. His facial hair scratches over his thumb as he rubs his jaw. There’s a scar under the black strands, and Genesis can vaguely recall Angeal falling onto a rock. Or maybe it was a beam. A farm tool. Either way it had scared Genesis. 

“I love you you know.” He murmurs, trailing a thumb over his lips. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Angeal’s eyes soften, turning his head and kissing his palm. “I love you too, Genesis.” He murmurs against his skin.

It feels like a prayer, like something meant to sink into his bones and keep him safe from everything. Genesis tips his head back, pressing a kiss to his lips. “You’re more interesting than any book.”

They end up lying lengthwise on the couch, Angeal’s thick fingers stroking through his hair slow and lazy. Genesis’s hand is rubbing idly over his chest, head tucked in his neck as Angeal talks. 

“- and Lazard isn’t making things easy. All part of his plan to grab power.” Angeal sighs, shoulders falling. 

“Bastard.” Genesis murmurs, but there’s no heat to it. All he’s concerned with is the tension slowly bleeding out of the larger man, playing with a stray lock of black hair. The plan seemed to be working perfectly, and Genesis can’t help but smile as the last bit of stiffness fades from his shoulders.

Angeal presses a kiss to the top of his head, gently nosing through his hair. “... I’m glad for the day off though.” He murmurs into his skin. “... I wish we could stay like this.”

“I do too.” And gods, what Genesis wouldn’t give for this to be true. For it to stay like this, forever. Angeal warm under him, ready to cook in a few hours but for now just holding him. Strong and steady and as always, there for him. His big, friendly bear of a man. The calming influence to all of Genesis’s whirlwind emotions. His other half. The idea of being away from Angeal made his chest ache; this moment, it was truly perfect. 

Angeal tucks his nose into his hair, breathing him in. “Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.”

Genesis can only hum in agreement, closing his eyes as he feels Angeal’s chest slowly rise and fall under his chest. 

Outside, the clouds part: the torrential rain slowing and finally ceasing as peace falls over midgar, two soldiers curled together as they dream, utterly in love.


End file.
